1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle comprising an engine mounted forwardly of a driver's seat, and an engine cooling fan and a radiator disposed between the driver's seat and the engine, wherein the cooling air produced by the fan is taken in from a rear region of the radiator and is directed toward the front of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of this type of vehicle are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,081,050 and 4,590,891 in which air inlets are provided adjacent a driver's seat, and the air inlets includes screens for preventing invasion of dust and supplementary heat exchange devices. In such a vehicle, sucking noise is generated when the air drawn by the fan passes through the screens and the heat exchange devices. Since the air inlets are provided adjacent the driver's seat, there has been a drawback that the sucking noise seriously deteriorates the driver's operational conditions.